


Silence

by captainhurricane



Series: Afterwords [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane





	Silence

He’s all silence these days but it is not the moody silence of chase after Sephiroth, not the heavy silence when he realized his mind had been fractured, pressed in a tight mess in his head, all narrow red lines and no ending, his words the words Zack spoke and his memories the things Zack felt. His companions don’t mention the past much, they speak of the present and the future and Cloud appreciates it, doesn’t think much if they do it because of him or for themselves. 

Cloud shares his most silent moments with Vincent, sits down beside him in forests and never speaks, both watching whatever they do- sometimes it’s just the breeze going through the trees, sometimes the fireflies. Vincent, perhaps the best out of all of his friends, understands the need for silence and companionship. They’re separated by years and years and experiences but Vincent was there at the brightness of the end of the Planet so it doesn’t matter.

"Thank you," Cloud says on a windy evening. Vincent hums and Cloud looks at him, finds the hint of a smile on his friend’s pale face.


End file.
